


What Spring does with the Cherry Trees

by keylimepie



Series: Every Day You Play (Neruda) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grace Play, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: This is the long-awaited sequel to "Answer me to the Last Cry." You could certainly read it as stand-alone PWP, if you so choose.





	What Spring does with the Cherry Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this took me a year and a half to write, dear Chuck I hope it was worth it.

Gabriel’s apartment was comfortable; an odd blend of homey and opulent that Sam thought suited him well. The couch was enormous, plush red velvet, and piled with black and white fluffy pillows. Sam was sunk into a corner of it, lost in a pile of pillows, balancing a glass of champagne in one hand. His eyes were closed and his feet were currently in Gabriel’s lap, being rubbed by his skillful, strong hands. Soft jazz music played somewhere. The little dog who had greeted Sam with enthusiasm had since retired to curl up in the recliner across the room, leaving his master and their guest in peace. 

Sam sipped at his champagne. It was incredibly good, though he was having trouble moderating his intake, as the glass continually refilled itself. Hard to tell whether it was that or Gabriel’s attentions that were making his head feel so giddy. Sam sighed contentedly. 

“Getting sleepy, Samshine?” Gabriel asked. He slid a hand up around Sam’s ankle under the cuff of his jeans, his fingers stroking up Sam’s calf. 

“Comfortable,” Sam replied. “Definitely not sleepy.” He downed the rest of the glass before remembering that it was impossible to drain it, watching the liquid restore itself. He leaned over to set the glass on the table and beckoned to Gabriel. “Come here,” he invited, shifting his feet. “I want to kiss you.” 

Gabriel smiled wickedly and moved to straddle Sam’s lap. “Sounds good to me, sweetheart,” he murmured, brushing his fingers along Sam’s jawline before leaning down to kiss him, a series of hungry, biting kisses that left Sam breathless. He returned the kisses fervently, sucking Gabriel’s lower lip into a fiercely possessive kiss, then shifting to capture his mouth and press his tongue forward into Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel whimpered and surged forward, pressing his body against Sam’s, sinking them deep into the pillows together. Sam tugged at Gabriel’s shirt front and started to fumble with the buttons. He broke off the kiss with a gasp and Gabriel pulled back a little, looking at him cautiously. “Everything okay, kiddo?” 

Sam nodded. “I want to… can I take this off of you? I need to see you, need to touch you.” 

Gabriel traced his fingertips along Sam’s collarbone under the edge of the v-neck of his tshirt, sending tingles throughout Sam’s body. “Shall we take this party to the bedroom?” he suggested huskily. 

Sam nodded in agreement, and followed him into the bedroom. It was, like the rest of the place, spacious and boldly decorated. The enormous bed was covered with a black-and-white geometric print comforter. The walls featured black, white, and red artwork, large canvases with splashes of color. The white carpet was soft beneath Sam’s feet. 

Gabriel steered Sam to sit on the edge of the bed and stood in front of him with a shy smile and began to strip. No magic or showmanship, just his slim fingers unbuttoning, unzipping, peeling clothing off, and his golden eyes intensely gazing at Sam the whole time. His body was strong; thick biceps and pecs, strong thigh muscles, and such lovely smooth skin had been hidden beneath those shapeless clothes. Sam breathed a gentle sigh of longing and reached out a hand and placed it gently on Gabriel’s waist, drawing him nearer. 

“See anything you like?” Gabriel asked with a smirk, though there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice. 

“Oh _Gabriel_ ,” Sam sighed, his eyes wide. “You’re gorgeous. My beautiful angel. Yes, I like.” He slid his palms up and down the smooth skin of Gabriel’s torso, and pulled him close enough to kiss the archangel’s neck. 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and began to work at Sam’s clothing with shaking hands. In moments he had Sam bare, and Sam realized that he must’ve used his powers but he really didn’t care, all he cared about was getting more of that gorgeous body against his. He laid back on the bed and pulled Gabriel with him, hitching a breath at how good the contact felt. 

Gabriel bent his head to bite and suck at his collarbone and Sam groaned in delight, his cock twitching where it was pressed against Gabriel’s thigh. He could feel Gabriel’s cock, so hard against his stomach, and he ached to bring them together. With a sudden burst of strength, Sam flipped them over and ground his hips down, pivoting to slide his cock against Gabriel’s. The archangel let out a cry and thrust back against him. “Sam. Oh, Sam. Yes!” 

Sam nuzzled against Gabriel’s neck as he continued to lazily thrust against him, and murmured quietly about how sexy and gorgeous he was and how good he felt. His tongue found the spots that made Gabriel squirm against him harder, and then he sucked beautiful bruises into those spots. 

Sam’s hands stroked over every bit of that golden skin that he could, appreciating the firm muscles of his arms and chest. Gabriel gripped the bedsheets and writhed underneath him. When Sam rubbed a finger across a nipple and got a gasp in response, he slid further down and started tonguing at them. He glanced up at Gabriel’s face as he licked and sucked at his nipples, watching as the archangel came apart. His lips were parted, his eyes closed, and broken little moans came from his mouth. He was astonishingly beautiful. 

With a final flick of his tongue, Sam moved on from his nipples and slid further downward. He left a trail of wet, hot kisses down Gabriel’s stomach, but Sam was growing impatient and he only lingered there briefly before moving downward to his target. Sam’s fingers closed around Gabriel’s cock. It was hard and throbbing, and more than adequate, and he stroked up and down, slicking the precum all over with his fingers. Gabriel moaned and looked down just in time to watch Sam bring his tongue to the tip and flick it teasingly across the slit. Sam glanced up and met his eyes, his tongue licking around the head before sliding his lips all around it. 

“Sam, oh _fuck_ that feels good,” Gabriel whimpered. As Sam continued to move his mouth up and down, Gabriel teased his fingers through his hair. “So good, sweetheart. Ohhh yes.” Sam’s fingers traced around his balls and down his thighs, sending more tingles of pleasure through his already wildly aroused body. “Babe, I’m gonna cum. So close, Sam.” 

Sam responded by pulling his lips free with a pop and kissing along Gabriel’s inner thigh. “Are you, now,” Sam said, reverently tracing his fingertips up Gabriel’s stomach to flick at a nipple. 

“Sam, you _tease_ ,” Gabriel whined. 

“I am not,” Sam argued, blowing cool breath across his saliva-damp cock. “Shhh,” he whispered, his hand closing on Gabriel again, his breath hot and close, his lips just brushing the tip. He brought his tongue, broad and flat, to the underside and licked up and down. His hands slid down between Gabriel’s legs and cupped his ass, squeezing his cheeks tight as he pulled him deep into his mouth. Sam worked on him with suction now, his mouth sliding up and down faster and faster, increasing as the cries from Gabriel became more and more frantic. Gabriel was pulling his hair and thrusting towards him, when he suddenly moved his hands to cover Sam’s eyes tightly as he shouted, and Sam’s mouth was filling up with spurts of hot, salty cum. Sam could see, even with his eyes covered, the brilliant light of grace filling the room. He kept sucking until Gabriel collapsed backward weakly with the last spasm, and Sam swallowed what was left in his mouth, wiping the dribbles from around his mouth on the back of his hand. Gabriel slowly pulled his hands away from Sam’s eyes. 

“You… okay?” Gabriel asked cautiously, his voice hoarse. 

“I’m great,” Sam answered, crawling up the bed to sprawl beside him. “Is that… do you usually… I didn’t hurt you, did I? I guess you kind of ‘angeled out’ there?” 

Gabriel chuckled. “You’re just that good. That was intense. It’s not usually that... Yeah. Yeah, it was really, really good, Sam,” Gabriel rolled over onto his elbow and slid his hand into Sam’s hair, and brought their lips together. Sam put his arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. As his cock rubbed against Gabriel’s thigh, he was reminded that he had still not gotten off. He wriggled, just a little, chasing a bit of relieving friction against Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel responded by grinding against him, and Sam moaned. 

“What do you want, Sam?” he whispered, breaking the kiss. “My hands? My mouth? My ass?” He was already supplying the first on the list, having pulled a hand free to slide down and stroke Sam’s cock. 

“I’m- I’m not going to last long.” Sam threw his head back. “Fuck, that feels amazing. If- if you want to suck it do it soon.” 

Gabriel wasted no time moving downward and taking Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel’s tongue slid around the tip, then down the shaft, his warm wet mouth enveloping it all. With one hand he gently cupped Sam’s balls and rolled his fingers around them. His other hand caressed the skin of Sam’s stomach and chest. Sam rested his hands on Gabriel’s head, fingers lightly tangled in his hair. Gabriel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, his tongue firmly flicking the sensitive underside. Sam’s fingers tightened in his hair and tugged. “Gabe, oh fuck, Gabe,” Sam gasped out as he orgasmed, pulling Gabriel’s hair with each spurt. At last he collapsed back, spent. Gabriel swallowed and collapsed beside him. 

“Damn, kiddo. That was beautiful,” Gabriel murmured, slinging an arm across Sam’s chest. “Love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Sam replied. He reached for Gabriel’s hand and twined their fingers together. They laid there together, wrapped up in each other, until Sam drifted off to sleep. Gabriel covered them both with a thick comforter and watched him sleep with a soft smile on his face. 


End file.
